Let's Voting Them! Special OMAKE
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Dapat satu atau beberapa surat cinta dari fans bagi Goldies, sih, sudah biasa. Tapi ternyata tidak ada yang biasa bagi para Goldies tercinta. RnR?


**Dislaimer: Saint Seiya ****© Masami Kurumada.**

~0~0~0~0~0~

**Let's Voting Them!**

***Special Omake***

**By: Cherry-Sakura05**

~0~0~0~0~0~

* * *

..

─_Setting: Asgard Castle, 09.00 a.m. Tiga hari sebelum Tour in Africa._

"Ada apa lagi anda mengumpulkan kami semua, Lady Athena?" tanya Shion dengan kompres di kepalanya. Oh, ternyata dia lagi demam.

"Sebenarnya bukan masalah yang penting," tukas sang Reinkarnasi Athena bersurai ungu tersebut. "Shura, buka lemari itu." Perintah Saori pada Shura. Shura menurut.

Begitu dibuka, BRUUUUUUUSSHH!

"Huwwwaaa! APA INI?!" teriak Mu kaget karena tiba-tiba mereka dibanjiri tumpukan surat.

"Senang, 'kan? Itu surat-surat dari penggemar kalian. Cepat bereskan! Saya jadi tidak bisa menikmati waktu santai saya dengan tenang!" ujar Saori, berlalu pergi begitu saja.

"Surat penggemar? Asyik, akhirnya aku punya penggemar juga!" DM dengan antusias mengubek-ubek tumpukan surat.

Akhirnya, Goldies pun memutuskan untuk memilah-milah gunungan surat itu.

"Scorpio Milo, Scorpio Milo, Scorpio Milo, Scorpio Milo, Scorpio Milo, Scorpio─hei, Milo! Kenapa suratmu disini banyak sekali?!" omel Kanon yang tidak kunjung mendapatkan suratnya. Yang diomeli Cuma bisa cengar-cengir innocent.

"Gemini Saga, Gemini Saga, Leo Aiolia, Capricorn Shura, Pisces Aphrodite, Capricorn Shura, Capricorn Shura..." Camus menggumam sendiri memilah-milah surat-surat itu.

"Grrmbl! Kenapa ditempatku banyak surat untuk Shaka?!" gerutu DM. "Virgo Shaka, Virgo Shaka, Virgo Shaka, Virgo Shaka, Virgo Shaka, Virgo Shaka, Virgo Shaka─AAAAARGGH! Semuanya untuk Shaka! Mana suratku!" DM menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sagittarius Aiolos, Libra Dohko, Aries Mu, Aries Shion, Aquarius─ng? Wah, ini surat untuk Camus! Mus, boleh kubaca?" Milo melambaikan surat yang ditemukannya ke arah Camus.

"Boleh." Jawab Camus singkat.

"_Dear, Aquarius Camus. Aku begitu menyukaimu! Kau cool, tampan, keren, cerdas, dan bertipe angkuh! Kyaa~ Jadilah kekasihku'_," baca Milo perlahan. "Wah, Mus! Gimana, nih, mau diterima?" goda Milo, lalu melanjutkan membaca. "_─Meski aku seorang banci..._" Sempat hening sejenak, dan detik berikutnya surat tersebut sudah berada di tempat sampah.

"Aries Mu, Leo Aiolia, Cancer─" telinga DM bergerak-gerak. "APA? CANCER? ITU SURATKUUU!" DM langsung terbang dengan sayap malaikat (?) menyambut uluran surat dari tangan Aldebaran.

"_Dear, Cancer Deathmask. Aku sangat terpukau dengan kehebatanmu. Aku tahu, wajahmu memang jauh di bawah rata-rata ketampanan Gold Saint, tapi aku begitu menyukaimu. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu dan aku ingin menjadikanmu... Tukang gali kubur pribadi keluargaku..._ APA-APAAN INI?!"

"Hahahaha, lucu sekali, Anggie! Tenangkan dirimu, suratmu mungkin menumpuk di belakang sana." Hibur Aphrodite meski ia tak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Leo Aiolia, Gemini Kanon─suratmu, Kanon. Leo Aiolia, Leo Aiolia, Libra Dohko, Taurus Aldebaran─"

"Suratku yang kelima belas!" tangis Aldebaran penuh haru memeluk surat-suratnya sembari tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Saga.

"Aries Shion, Aries Shion, Libra─punyamu, Dohko. Ternyata di umur yang setua ini masih banyak gadis-gadis yang menyukai kita, ya," Shion menyandarkan punggung di samping Dohko.

"Begitulah. tapi─KENAPA BARU SEKARANG? Dulu saat tahun baru aku sering menembak cewek agar mau jadi pacarku dan merayakan tahun baru bersama," ujar Dohko, sedikit tidak semangat. "Aku tidak sepertimu, yang berwajah imut, atau seperti Kardia, dengan keberingasannya, atau Regulus, Asmita, Degel, atau seperti Manigoldo, yang walaupun tampangnya pas-pasan, tapi banyak gadis yang mengerubunginya. Dan itu akhirnya terealisasikan setelah dua ratus tahun sekian umurku!" Dohko terisak terharu dan bersyukur tak sia-sia ia menghabiskan hidupnya duduk bertapa di Rozan. Shion menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu dengan haru dan bangga.

"Shaka! Ada bingkisan untukmu!" teriak Shura dari kejauhan.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Shaka datar. "Isinya, err, surprise?" Shura balik bertanya, menunjukkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus motif garis-garis dan pita kuning.

"Bolehlah. Lempar saja," Shura tersenyum. "Dari Author, lho."

"Hah!" Shaka langsung berdiri dan cepat-cepat mengambil bingkisan itu. (**A/N**: Kalau dari Author, pastinya spesial, dong, buat ksatria Virgo tersayang, hehehe.)

* * *

..

─_Two hours later..._

"Aku dapat 175 surat," Aldebaran menari-nari sambil memeluk suratnya.

"Aku dapat 347 surat," tukas DM gembira mengetahui fansnya banyak.

"Aku sekitar 500 surat," Dohko menoleh. "Bagaimana denganmu, Shion?"

"Aku? Umm, 700, eh, 800, mungkin?"

"Aku dapat 453 surat! Kyaa!" teriak Aphrodite riang, membuat kelopak mawar─entah darimana datangnya, beterbangan dan membanjiri lantai.

"Shaka hebat! Dia menerima sekitar 5000-an surat!" puji Saga.

"Biasa saja." Sahut si pirang Virgo kalem. "Sepertinya aku tidak punya waktu untuk membaca semua surat itu, dan lagi, aku memang tidak berminat membacanya."

"Sebaiknya dibaca dulu, kasihan penggemar kita, mereka sudah capek-capek mengirim surat," saran Aldebaran yang terlihat tidak rela.

"Kalau begitu, setelah dibaca, surat sebanyak ini mau kita apakan?" celetuk Kanon.

"..."

.

.

.

"Tatsumi, carikan kontrak kerja dari rekan bisnis penting di Rusia." Saori tengah mengopi sambil mengecek berkas-berkas kontrak sehubungan tour keliling dunia yang akan dilakukan Goldies.

"Baik, Lady Saori," Tatsumi membuka lemari dokumen dan...

BRUUUUUUSSSHH!

"TATSUMIIIII! APA-APAAN INI?!" jerit Saori berusaha keluar dari banjir surat yang menimpanya.

"Sa-saya tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja─"

"APA INI?! _'Buat Gemini Saga tersayang'_, _'Buat Gemini Kanon yang kucinta'_, _'Buat Sagittarius_─ Kenapa surat-surat Gold Saint ada disini?! Bukankah saya sudah menyuruh mereka membereskan semuanya?!" ujar Saori jengkel.

"Saya tidak ta─"

"Bereskan semuanya! Saya urus kamu nanti. GOLDIEEEEEES!"

Saori berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamar Goldies yang ternyata sudah kosong. "Kemana mereka?" pikir Saori panik. Sudut matanya menangkap sepucuk surat di atas meja. Dibacanya perlahan.

* * *

_Dear, Lady Athena. Kami berangkat duluan ke Afrika. Maaf sudah menjahili anda dengan surat-surat itu. Kami pikir anda lebih membutuhkan surat-surat itu dibanding kami. _

_Tertanda, Pope and All Gold Saints. _

_P.S: Lumayan, Lady Athena. Kertas-kertas itu masih bisa di daur ulang dan bisa meraup keuntungan juga, 'kan?_

* * *

Saori mempelototi akhir surat tersebut yang ditulis dengan tulisan cakar ayam dan pena murahan. Tebak saja siapa yang membuat P.S. tersebut.

"Grrmbl! GOLDIEEESS!"

..

Sementara itu, di dalam pesawat kelas VIP yang membawa Goldies ke Afrika...

"Wah, pramugarinya cantik-cantik, ya," bisik Aiolia.

"Awas, kuadukan ke Marin, lho," tukas Kanon.

"Milo, jangan mondar-mandir terus. Duduk di kursimu!"

─_Tak lama kemudian,_

"...Zzzz... groook..."

.

.

.

**~Owari!~**

* * *

**A/N: **Aaah.. inilah yang bisa saya berikan... *mewek bombay* Yosh, saya harap readers menyukainya, meski fic ini berakhir dengan alur gaje ^_^. Makasih banyak sudah mengikuti sepak-terjang (?) saya selama ini, baik dalam membaca, me-review, memberi masukan, dsb. Yah, tiada gading yang tak retak. Kita sama-sama belajar. Di tengah perjalanan pasti ada rasa pahit, asam, manis, asin, jambu, mangga, gula merah, nanas─**Woi, siapa, sih, yang ganti teks pidato gua jadi resep rujak?!** *ngamuk2*

Mind to...

**Review?**


End file.
